<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Voices in Bill's head drive him insane by Big_Boy_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913809">The Voices in Bill's head drive him insane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Boy_Writer/pseuds/Big_Boy_Writer'>Big_Boy_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of the Hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Conspiracy, Death, Government Conspiracy, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Boy_Writer/pseuds/Big_Boy_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>0_0</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Voices in Bill's head drive him insane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ohhhh, you’re such a little baby!</p><p>“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHATDID I DO TO DESERVE THESE DAMN VOICES?!” Bill cried out.</p><p>(You see, the voices in Bill's head are coming from me! For you see, my identity is wigity yigity, but the rhyme must end, because I must remain anonymous.)</p><p>“ANSWER ME YOU BASTARDS!!!”</p><p>(To cut things short, I have sold out to the United Craters of The Moon so that I could afford a new computer.)</p><p>You will never find love again! Mwwaaahhaahhhaahhhahhhhhaaa!!!</p><p>“YOU’RE WRECKING MY LIFE!!!” Bill unmarriedly scratched, like the single man he is.</p><p>“DID SOMEONE PUT YOU UP TO THIS?! TELL ME DAMMIT!!!”</p><p>What Bill didn't know, was that Dale was behind this all.<br/>(Dale wasn't actually involved, but he is a threat to the UCTM.)</p><p>“DALE?! I KNEW THAT JERK WAS BEHIND THIS!"</p><p>Bill ran outside but forgot to put some pants on.</p><p>“What the?! Where the Hell did my pants go?!”</p><p>In his confusion, Bill ran into a thorny rose bush. He quickly escaped, but lost his underwear in the process … Why Dale?</p><p>“YOU'RE A DEAD MAN DALE!!!”</p><p>Bill made his way over to Dale's house. Sadly for him, he had alerted much of the neighborhood. Maybe you shouldn't scream dumbass. Wingo!</p><p>“YOU'RE DEAD! FUCKING DEAD!!!”</p><p>Cops had already been called. If Bill wants to kill Dale, he better do it quickly.</p><p>Bill kicked their front door down and was met with a golf club to the chest.</p><p>“Oh God Dale! Bill got in!” Nancy cried out.</p><p>Dale ran downstairs, dressed in a G-String, and armed with a whip.</p><p>“I know this is some Government conspiracy to kill me off! But you ain't getting past my whip!” *Whip*</p><p>Bill was whipped directly across his nuts, causing intense pain and rage.</p><p>“YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD, DALE! anD I SuPPort the emPIre oF Mars!” Bill raged, clearly announcing his support for the Empire of Mars.</p><p>(Please vote for the UCTM in the upcoming election :D)</p><p>Bill headbutted Nancy and swiped her golf club.<br/>(I forgot to mention, They put cocaine in his water supply. it’s kicking in riiiigghhhtttt now..)</p><p>“You’re ruining my life Dale! YOU’RE RUINING MY LIFE!!!”</p><p>Bill rushed at Dale, completely ignoring the repeated whippings. Before Dale could even consider panicking, Bill cracked Dales head open with the golf club.</p><p>"Who's laughing now, hmmm?"</p><p>Dale was killed on impact. His lifeless body fell to the ground only moments later. Also, Bill suddenly started thinking about naked men. Naked men naked men naked-</p><p>"B-BUT I KILLED YOU! WHY ARE YOU STILL IN MY HEAD?! AND WHY NAKED MEN?!?!"</p><p>(He hasn't figured it out! Now's my chance to finish this.)</p><p>Things were about to get worse for Bill. Instead of cops showing up, the fucking army surrounded Dale's house.</p><p>"Bill! Come out with your hands up, or we will open fire!" The General threatened.</p><p>(Yes, they even sent in the fucking General.)</p><p>Bill couldn't stop thinking about naked men and began to furiously masturbate… without lube.</p><p>“OH GOD! IT FEELS LIKE MY DICK IS BURNING!!!!”</p><p>A soldier with binoculars watched in shock.</p><p>“My God… H-HE’S JERKING OFF TO THAT DEAD MAN'S BODY!!!”</p><p>The General's face froze in shock.</p><p>“Men… Open fire!” The General ordered.</p><p>Just as the soldiers began firing, Bill ran out while still masturbating. He was consequently filled with bullets, but none of them were killing shots.</p><p>“OWWW! OWWWWW!!” Bill cried out, while still masturbating.</p><p>“What the? Use the RPG!” The General ordered while getting head from Lenore.</p><p>“L-Lenore?” Bill wept.</p><p>As Bill began to cry, he was blown to bits by the rocket………..</p><p>(Now to sell this propaganda, and get myself a new laptop!)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>